middle_earth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Beorn
Beorn (Unknown-Before TA 3019) was a skin-changer who helped Thorin and Company and fought in the Battle of the Five Armies. He later re-founded the skin-changer line, and named them Beornings. He had a son later named Grimbeorn, starting the family all over again. Background Beorn was born to unknown parents before TA 2941. He lived there peacefully until Azog had captured all skin-changers using them as slaves. Beorn eventually escaped, leaving his species endangered. The Hobbit (film series) The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Beorn is first seen by Bilbo Baggins when he was sent by the leader of his company. At first, the hobbit was terrified to be seen by Azog, but then heard a growling from the left. He saw that he wasn't the only one seeing Azog the Defiler and went to warn the others. Beorn later chased them from their hiding spot all the way to his house. Before he could furthur harm Bilbo and his friends, the dwarves pushed the door. Ori asked what that was and Gandalf answered that their host had taken bear form. IT was also revealed that Beorn was under no enchantment but his own. However, by morning, Beorn changed and let Thorin's company sleep on. He started chopping wood before being approached by Bilbo Baggins and Gandalf (then known as Gandalf the Grey. He later lends them ponies before talking with the grey wizard, who reveals that the dead have been seen previously walking. Gandalf talks of Saruman's belief while Beorn asked what Gandalf thought. Before they could furthur speak, Beorn told them their hunters were not far behind and bid them farewell. The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Later, Beorn was recruited by Radagast the Brown and fought in the Battle of the Five Armies. He also showed his respects by attending Thorin's funeral. He later travelled with Bilbo and Gandalf, until they left him after winter passed. Later life and death Beorn later sparked the second generation of the Skin-changers, also marrying a wife and having a son named Grimbeorn. He later died by the time of the War of the Ring, and his son in charge of the household. Personality Beorn was respectful of all life forms, with the exceptions of orcs, goblins and enemies of the Free People of Middle-earth. That was also during the fact he didn't like dwarves and saved a mouse from Bofur. He used to have a farm with many animals, and refused to even kill any of them. Beorn also appeared to love and respect all of his kin before they were all killed by the Defiler. He was also soft-spoken and collected. Even though he had a grudge against Dwarves, he still assisted Thorin's company by letting them stay in his home and eventually giving them ponies to ensure their safety. However, in bear form, Beorn was hardly ever calm and had little control of himself. According to Dori Beorn is unnatural and under some dark spell, but Gandalf says he is under no enchantment but his own. Appearances * ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' * ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' Category:The Hobbit characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug characters Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies characters Category:Deceased